You’re my Best Friend
by Linkin-Phoenix
Summary: One ShotSong Fic Téa’s returned to Domino after studying dance in New York, will she be able to tell Yugi how she feels or will he break her heart? Song: You're My Best Friend by Queen


**Author's Note: Just a One Shot Yugi/Téa to a Queen Song, even though me myself I'm more of a Bohemian Rhapsody fan but that's me still this is a good song though.**

**Note: Special Thanks go out to Depressed Pixie who gave me the plot idea for this one shot.**

**Disclaimer – Phoenix727 does not own You're my Best Friend by Queen from the Queen Greatest Hits Album it is owned by Queen and the respective record label.**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! – You're my Best Friend**

**Admission**

_Ooh you make me live_

_Whatever this world can give to me_

_It's you you're all I see_

_Ooo you make me live now honey_

_Ooo you make me live_

The Domino airport was a bustle with activity today like any other day, people coming and going, tearful reunions and dreaded goodbyes going on all day and night, this brought back memories for the blue eyed brown haired girl dragging her suitcase towards the entrance of the terminal.

'Maybe I should have told the gang I was coming back after all.' Téa Gardener thought making her way to a cab.

"Where are you headed?" The cab driver asked.

"1 12 Takahashi drive." Téa said pulling her suit case in.

The cab drove through Domino towards the address Téa had described, she grew more anxious about her friends would feel about her return, especially Yugi.

**::Flashback::**

_Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had_

_I've been with you such a long time_

_You're my sunshine and I want you to know_

_That my feelings are true_

_I really love you_

_Oh you're my best friend_

"_Final Boarding call for flight 463 to New York."_ The electronic voice rang out over the speaker.

"That's my flight." Téa said glumly to her friends, she looked to them one last time, Joey, Mai, Tristan, Duke, Kaiba and Yugi.

"You'll do great in New York Téa." Mai assured her.

"Yeah ya show dem New York dancers what it's all about." Joey chipped in smiling as Téa started to tear up.

"Téa don't cry, we're all supporting you in spirit." Yugi said smiling, Téa flung her arms around him tightly crying.

"Yugi thank you so much, I just, I just wanted you to know..." She said but stopped herself as the final boarding call was announced again she got up and started walking away.

"Téa, what did you want me to know?" Yugi yelled out, Téa shook her head her eyes full of tears running to the plane.

'I wanted you to know I love you Yugi.' Téa thought not daring to look back for fear she would not be able to go.

**::End Flashback::**

_Ooo you make me live_

_Ooh I've been wandering round_

_But I still come back to you_

_In rain or shine_

_You've stood by me girl_

_I'm happy at home_

_You're my best friend_

'I wanted him to know for so long, but I just, I just couldn't tell him like that." Téa thought as the cab stopped.

"Hey lady we're here." The driver said throwing his hand back so he could get his fare.

"Oh, thanks." Téa said paying the man getting out, as the cab pulled away it began to rain, Téa stood outside one of the nicer apartment complexes in Domino, Téa knew one of her best friends lived here and she wanted to come visit Mai Valentine first before even daring to darken Yugi's door.

"TÉA!" Mai exclaimed surprised embracing her friend happily.

"Hi Mai how are you?" Téa asked entering the messy apartment, glancing at Mai's outfit a white corset and purple skirt her purple jacket slung over a nearby chair.

"I'm good, girl you look great." Mai said leading Téa to a seat smiling.

Téa blushed, "I see Joey's around." She said observing the mess.

"Joseph is at work, I'm taking the day off." Mai said proud of herself for slacking off for once.

"Did you just get back?" Mai asked and Téa nodded.

"I thought you'd go see Yugi." Mai said smiling knowingly, Téa blushed again going almost the same shade as her skirt.

"Well I wanted to, but." Téa said however Mai interrupted her.

"He's not seeing anyone Téa, go see him, he's been lost without you around, make his day." Mai urged her.

Téa thought for a moment, "Ok Mai, I don't think he's been lost without me." Téa said brushing off the other comment.

"Trust me Hon he has." Mai said before marching Téa down to her car so Téa couldn't back out.

**Location: Motou Games Shop**

_Ooo you make me live_

_Whenever this world is cruel to me_

_I got you to help me forgive_

_Ooo you make me live now honey_

_Ooo you make me live_

Téa breathed deeply trying to calm herself standing out the front of the Games Shop, 'This is it.' She thought looking at Mai who was leaning against her car, Mai gave the brunette an encouraging nod as Téa entered.

The Games Shop was as it had been in the years before she left, same old Games Shop Téa smiled, 'At least some things don't change.' She thought walking towards the glass counter.

"Hi, ah welcome to the games shop." Yugi said sounding ruffled as he hopped on one foot trying to balance a heavy box, the deep breath that Téa took in earlier escaped her as she stared at Yugi.

Téa couldn't believe it was him, not that he'd changed much as she watched him struggle with the box in slight amusement he was simply Yugi, black sleeveless leather shirt black leather pants his deck belt hanging loosely around his hip his neck belt just showing as he struggled for control of the box.

"Hi Yugi." Téa said quietly she didn't think Yugi had heard her until he dropped the box spinning around quickly.

"Téa." He breathed his eyes wide in surprise.

_You're the first one_

_When things turn out bad_

_You know I'll never be lonely_

_You're my only one_

_And I love the things_

_I really love the things that you do_

_You're my best friend_

The two stared at each other for several seconds in silence before Yugi broke it, "You look great." He said smiling making Téa blush.

"So do you." She replied this time making him blush.

"When did you get back?" He asked both now dancing around the subject as they walked into the back of the Games Shop sitting on the sofa.

"A couple of hours ago." Téa answered looking away from him she desperately wanted to tell him how she felt but she didn't know if he would feel the same.

"Téa, that day at the airport, you wanted to tell me something." Yugi said looking at the coffee table.

"Um, yeah." Téa responded she felt very anxious about this.

"It's something I've wanted to tell you for so long Yugi, Yugi I love you." Téa said using every last bit of her courage to say it, Yugi's head shot straight up to look her straight in the eyes.

"Téa, I'm sorry." Yugi said and Téa's face went slack 'He doesn't feel the same.' Téa thought sadly.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you that I love you to." Yugi admitted, Téa flung herself into his arms happily.

They'd been the best of friends for a long time, now they could be something more.

_Ooo you make me live_

_I'm happy at home_

_You're my best friend_

_Oh you're my best friend_

_Ooo you make me live_

_You you're my best friend_

_You're my Best Friend – Queen – Queen Greatest Hits Album_

**FIN**

**Author's Note: I hope that was ok, Please Review, Until Next Story, Cya.**


End file.
